1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally and more particularly to packaging containers to containers for accommodating a liquid product, including a rigid envelope containing, a flexible sack with a closable outlet bung and, associated therewith, a passage or bunghole in the envelope. The invention also relates to processes for filling such packaging containers and dispensing liquid products therefrom.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A key feature of packs of this type, as described in DE-OS 34 10 717, is the sack or bag for accommodating liquid which is arranged in a stable packaging container, for example of corrugated cardboard, a carton or the like and includes an outlet bung. The outlet bung is generally welded into the preferably plastic sack. Bag-in-box containers such as these are used as an alternative to bottles or canisters particularly as a supply pack for liquid chemicals for institutional use, but also for beverages, such as wine, for domestic use. In practice, the quantities of liquid involved are relatively large, for example up to 30 liters.
To remove the liquid contents, the flexible sack integrated in the packaging container has a closable outlet bung. When the container is used for the first time, the outlet bung is pulled outwards through an opening, for example a prepunched opening, in a surface, preferably the top of the container. In the pouring position, the outlet bung can be held fast or locked in the bunghole associated with it in the top of the pack. This withdrawal and fixing of the outlet bung involves considerable effort where the bunghole just fits for fixing, i.e. is small. If, by contrast, the bunghole is made larger to make the outlet bung easier to remove from the pack, pouring out becomes more difficult because the outlet bung has to be separately fixed during pouring.
Another problem arises when, for reasons of pollution control, separate disposal is required for the folding box and the empty plastic bag. This problem occurs whenever the outlet bung is carefully fixed in the wall of the packaging container for convenient handling during pouring, creating difficulty in separating the plastic parts of the pack from the cardboard parts.
To enable a user to easily dispense the liquid product, as in cases where bottles or canisters are used for packing, it is standard practice to supply with the pack measuring cups or small in-use containers for daily use. Where the liquid is supplied in bottles or canisters, the articles to be added are pushed, for example, onto the outlet spout of the bottle or canister, or are suspended from the container. Fixed in this way, the added article can be lost pending sale. In addition, externally arranged articles make the packs difficult to stack. This applies to a greater extent in the case of bag-in-box containers because, typically packs of this type can be given a square form for facilitating stacking.
The problem which the invention seeks to solve is removably to integrate the article to be added to the packaging container for dispensing or using the liquid product in a reclosable bag-in-box container in such a way that there is no need for special fixing elements on the outer surface of the pack. The article to be added cannot be accidentally lost pending sale. Automated addition of the article must be provided. Articles of different shape must be accommodated without impairing the stackability of the pack when adding such articles while providing for removal of the articles without impairing the serviceability of the container.